


Take Advantage

by um_ainsley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Lance (Voltron), M/M, One Night Stand, One Shot, Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Unrequited Love, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/um_ainsley/pseuds/um_ainsley
Summary: He had been in love with Keith for as long as he could remember. He met him at the garrison, and thought he was cute, but immediately deemed that he was out of his league. So he watched him, from a distance. And as he watched him, he fell in love with him. Overtime, every single piece of his being became Keith’s. He constantly fumbled his schoolwork so that Keith would be on the top. When he went to save Shiro, he only did it to make sure that Keith would be safe. He never really planned on talking to him, or initiating anything, so it was just his luck that they would be stuck together, in space. He tried to hate him, he tried to get along with him, he even tried treating him like I treated Shiro, like a leader, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t get over his feelings for him.





	Take Advantage

He had been in love with Keith for as long as he could remember. He met him at the garrison, and thought he was cute, but immediately deemed that he was out of his league. So he watched him, from a distance. And as he watched him, he fell in love with him. Overtime, every single piece of his being became Keith’s. He constantly fumbled his schoolwork so that Keith would be on the top. When he went to save Shiro, he only did it to make sure that Keith would be safe. He never really planned on talking to him, or initiating anything, so it was just his luck that they would be stuck together, in space. He tried to hate him, he tried to get along with him, he even tried treating him like I treated Shiro, like a leader, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t get over his feelings for him.

He was torn from his thoughts by the team, who had just entered the room. He was sitting in the lounge, staring off into space (literally,) when Pidge had come in, holding a birthday cake. She was followed by the rest of the team, all smiling and cheering. As discreetly as he could, Lance wiped his tears away with his jacket, and plastered on a smile.   
“Wow! Thanks, guys. I didn’t think you guys had remembered my birthday.”  
“What? Lance, I’ve literally been your best friend since we were two.” Hunk smiled, and he felt a little better inside. Hunk always had that sunshiney effect on people, but even the years Lance spent with a cheery guy like him couldn’t cure him. 

The cake was badly iced. It said something along the lines of ‘Happy Blrthday Lonce ! :}’ Allura explained that they had all tried to ice it at the same time, and it turned out a little shakey. It was still really good, and they all had more than one slice. Hunk had a way of turning random unnamed space foods into something they could actually enjoy. After they ate, Coran disappeared, and came back a few minutes later with a very large, very suspicious looking box.  
“Now, I know that as Paladins of Voltron, we shouldn’t be indulging in such things, but as it is a special occasion, I took it upon myself to acquire what you earthlings would call alcohol.”  
There was excited chatter from everyone; even Shiro looked moderately excited.  
“I went to the space mall, and I even found some from earth. I didn’t know how much to get, so I got all of it!” 

He opened the box, and a cloud of dust arose.   
“Don’t worry, it’s still cold,”  
“Cold?” Keith said, “What kind of drink is it that it has to be cold? It’s not beer, is it?”  
He got up from the sofa and went to look in the box. He stared for a second, before letting out an exasperated sigh.  
“It’s wine coolers!”  
The rest of the paladins grumbled along with him, but didn’t seem very discouraged. Both of the Alteans looked very confused, but before they could say anything, Lance spoke up.  
“Wine coolers may be lame, but it looks like there’s still enough to get wasted on!” He put on a wide grin, but really he only wanted to get shitfaced. 

“I’ll drink to that!” Keith said, before grabbing a bottle and downing the whole thing. He gagged at the flavor, which read as pineapple but tasted nothing of the sort, but grabbed another one despite. Everyone had a few drinks, and a few turned into twenty. Fairly soon, the box was empty. They had went through uncountable rounds of truth or dare, which resulted in the removal of lots of clothes, played through all of never have I ever, which revealed that Hunk wasn’t a virgin, and many more childish earth games. It had been hours though, and everyone was starting to get tired. Allura was the first to drop out, but was promptly followed by Hunk and Shiro. Coran and Pidge accidentally broke some technical thing that they were working on, and decided to call it a night. 

To Lance’s dismay, the only people left in the room were himself, and Keith. The tensions were high, at least for Lance, and he was just about to flee, when Keith spoke up.  
“Happy birthday, Lance,”  
He smiled. His eyes were kind of spacey, but he seemed way less out of it than everyone else, including Lance, despite having drunk much more than all of them. He must have had copious amounts of experience.   
Lance mumbled something polite in reply, but kept his eyes glued to the floor by his feet. It was silent, and he had begun to think that Keith had left, when the other boy spoke up again.  
“You look nervous. Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Drunk Lance was shy, but trashed Lance was even more cocky than everyday Lance. Thus, there was laughing. It was slurred and kind of giggly, and it kind of shocked Keith, who rose a questioning eyebrow.  
“No, you’re not making me uncomfortable. I just think you’re really hot.” He froze after he said that, but the words were already out of his mouth.  
To his surprise, however, Keith didn’t react brashly. In fact, he scooted along the couch until their hands were almost touching, and turned to face him. Both of their breaths were coming short and quick, and both reeked of alcohol. Keith put his hand on Lance’s, and finally spoke.

“Have you kissed anyone before?”  
Lance gulped, before replying.  
“No.”  
“Do you want to?”  
Lance didn’t reply. He didn’t move. Just sat, waiting.  
Keith moved his face closer, maintaining eye contact. His movements were slow, deliberate. It was painful for Lance, and he couldn’t help but think that Keith would pull back any second and yell “SIKE!”

He didn’t stop. He closed his eyes, and then their lips were touching. Keith moved his gently, cautiously, as if asking for permission. Lance was stunned at first, but after getting over the initial shock of the situation, he began to kiss back. It was soft, but things started to heat up. There were tongues, and things became more passionate, albeit sloppy and careless. Keith pulled Lance onto his lap, and the latter dug his hands into the former’s hair. Keith grabbed Lance’s waist, and started trailing kisses down his neck. He pulled back, breathlessly, with already swollen lips.  
“We should take this to your bedroom.”

The next morning, Lance woke up alone. He had a pounding headache, and it felt as if someone had stabbed his eyes from the inside. He opened his mouth and moved his jaw around, trying to get his body to start working again. He reached over subconsciously, and frowned when he found the other side of his bed empty. The events of the last night finally reappeared in the forefront of his mind, and he bolted up, now fully awake. He looked around his room, but it was empty. 

His desk was trashed, and most of his sheets were strewn haphazardly across the room, along with the clothes he was wearing last night. He began to get nervous, and his anxiety was eating at him all the way through his morning routine, and even into breakfast, where he finally saw the person he was dreading. They made eye contact, but both quickly looked away. It was a quiet breakfast, everyone battling their own hangover and regrets of last night. As soon as people were dispersing, however, Lance jogged after Keith and pulled him aside,

“Hey, I was wondering if we could talk about… last night.”  
Keith sighed.  
“I’m sorry that I left this morning, but I needed to go train, and well,” He paused, “I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea.”  
Lance furrowed his brows.  
“Look, last night was fun and all, but it didn’t mean anything, right? Like, it was a one time thing, no strings attached, you know? I just didn’t want you thinking that I had feelings for you, or anything…”

He trailed off then, but Lance had already ceased to listen. His head was swimming.  
‘This what I get for thinking anyone might ever actually like me,’  
“But… we’re still cool, right?”  
Lance smiled.  
“Yeah, I was actually about to say the same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> omgomgomg I hate writing Keith as the bad guy (kind of bad guy) but I saw this prompt and I was like wow I should write this so here ya go


End file.
